Finding Mr Right
by trash-kawa
Summary: There is a new type of Omega going around in Japan. What will happen to Furihata, Kagami and all the other new Omegas when Japan is flooded with Alphas trying to find this new powerful mate? This is Furihata's story, Rated T for now
1. introduction

_**Main Pairing- Akafuri, Kurofuri**_

_**Author notes- There is a lot of minor pairing but I don't know their pairing name other than Aokaga and Kisekasa. There will be grammer mistakes and I'll try to fix it when I find it since I don't have a beta yet... Also full summary below. **_

**_Summary- In this word there is no longer any humans, they've been gone for more than six hundred years. They mutated into Lycanthrope and their is a class system. Alphas, Beta, Omegas. Each class has three types but what will happen with the new type that is appearing in Japan with the Omegas. The Fallen Alphas. What will happen when news goes around and Alphas flood into Japan trying to get this strong Omega to become their mate? Even the omegas like Furihata, Kagami, and many unmated will be in trouble._**

**_Disclaimer I don't have any right over the characters, the story was might thoughts though._**

◣**Chapter one- Introduction**

"Six hundred and eighty-one years ago a scientist, who was a family member of Frankenstein, took his work and created something better, it depends if you see it as something to find admirable, he created three classes of people and in those three classes there were three types of personality. First the alpha the one to rule a group of people there are those alphas that think with this body rather than their the Brave, some debate that its just another word for arrogant or stupid. The second class is one who uses their brains but not their body their call the Scientist, the braves like to call them the weak but then again the scientists always find a way to trick a brave. Then there is the one that uses its brain and body which are crowned Kings/Queens or are in very high positions in the government.

Each alpha no matter the type have a few betas who follow them, most of the betas act like their alpha but there is one or two from a different type of personality. The brave name for a beta is called a Soldier, they will follow the order of their alpha even if it means death but theses are the strongest in the beta group and stronger than two classes of omegas. The scientists name for a beta are the Learners, they learn everything their alpha needs them to know and more since their used as helpers on experiments and such, some debate to call them nerds as the new term came after Tadashi (The creator) death but in honor of his creation they didn't but that didn't stop a lot from the brave group to call them that. Lastly the Kings/Queens were called the Royals and even though they use both their brains and body they are slightly weaker in the strength, but they do sometimes beat the soldiers if they find a way to trick them, they are also in something that has to do with the government.

Each alpha has a mate, their soul mate as many romanticize, and these are called the omegas. Sadly for them they bring the beast out of their alphas, and at times from betas but their beast only find the need to protect and not mate like the alphas do. Strangely the omegas are different from the other two their personality never seemed to match and even though there was years of research they have yet to understand what Tadashi meant by his omega personalities. The closest to brave was the Angels as they were the ones who beasts seemed to at least use more body than brain but still most of the angels end up with scientists but only a few get the kings/queens, they beast are the most controlled than the other alphas, the angels are sweet though but twisted many nickname them the fallen angels but still many scientists fall for them even though they know better. Healers are the closest to the scientists since they use their surrounding to find ways to heal their alphas or the betas from their group and most of these end up with the braves since their the ones that get the most hurt but a few do get into a kings/queens heart, Healers are the ones who end up with broken alphas who are almost going to become a monster and taken them out of those that situations. Lastly are the Rabbits, the only ones that Tadashi named after an animal not because they act like it but their hard to catch, Rabbits are like kings they are strong in body and brain and are stronger than the betas and omegas some of them even beat a brave if needed to. Rabbits are the ones that kings/queens go after since its like having two alphas in a group and that will help them in a government system but even though kings want them its hard to seduce them, even when they are in heat they can control their self's and use it to trick alphas and betas but not other omegas but other omegas don't get close to them in fear that they might get hurt by alphas trying to mate with the Rabbits, many call them now Incubus behind their backs for how alphas react to them.

Even though many wonder why Tadashi made this permanent into the human race, their not even called that anymore the race is called Lycanthrope. Many agree that if Tadashi didn't create the air chemical during his time that human race might not have made it since the black plague mutated into the air. The reason we're now Lycanthrope is because the decease, Pasteurella pestis, is still in the air that we breath in and scientists have yet to find a way to take it out of the atmosphere permanently.

Now class since I explained this to you and class will end any minute now I'll expect an essay of what you would have done if you were Tadashi and not mutate everyone into a social class. The essay should have at least 10 paragraphs or more and its due Monday. Also don't try to give me paragraphs with three to five sentences this is English four AP for a reason I expect it to have seven to twelve sentences. Class is dismissed."

The class was silent during his explanation and when he finished many students nagged about having to know the history every year on the same month, December 14 when the chemical was release into the air and mixed into the atmosphere. At the back of the class slept a brunette during the class, he wasn't seen because he was right next to a blue hair who was a Scientist by the name Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko shook the Rabbit by the shoulder and leaned in to whisper "Furihata-kun you better wake up before I leave you here and who knows what will happen when I'm gone." That made the brunette jump up and looked at Kuroko before punching him on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that I thought you were another alpha for a moment Kuroko.." Kouki got up a stretched before grabbing his bag and looking at his friend.

"Furihata-kun I thought you will already memorize my voice since we have been friends for three years." Kuroko sighed and got walking towards the door. Remembering what the teacher said about Rabbits he wondered how Furihata could fit like that since three years ago he was scared he always hid behind Kuroko. It seemed that Furihata got a little more braver after presenting as a full Rabbit, since birth everyone knows which group their in but the personality isn't given to them till their sixteen when their beast awakens. He thought Furihata was going to be an Angel and maybe was going to be his mate but after learning that he was a Rabbit he knew the challenge it was going to be a lot harder to get Furihata as a mate. It was their last year in high school so many start courting omegas. _Maybe I should try courting Furihata soon _Kuroko thought to himself. "You were sleeping again... Why?" The alpha asked omega, most omegas answer anything an alpha ask but Furihata being a Rabbit just gave him a shrug. Better than nothing. "We have an essay to write about the topic Professor Lion told us. It needs to be 10 paragraphs."

"Aww come on really it was only about... What was the topic he was talking about again?" Furihata looked at Kuroko for help.

"... Furihata-kun its December 14 what do you think he was talking about?" Kuroko for a moment felt enchanted by the plea of help from Furihata before he got his senses back and got annoyed with himself for being enchanted so easily.

"That again I swear I can explain that in my sleep." Furihata nagged while they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"But this time he asked us to write something different from the other teachers. He asked what you'll do if your in Tadashi's shoes and had to save a whole race. It took Tadashi nine years to create the air chemical and in the night everyone who was breathing went into a lot of pain, as if the plague was inside them, but it saved them. It sucks that the Church almost burned him but many people protected him saying he was a savior and all." Kuroko said plainly knowing that even though Furihata was already picking out the food he'll eat he's still paying attention to him.

"I would've made it where there wouldn't be any omegas and that alphas just mate with a beta. Its a pain at times being an omega I remember my mom telling me that since she was an Angel she was glad she got a Scientist and not a King/Queen. Kings/Queens expect a lot from their omegas." Furihata replied while they carried their tray to the table with their friends. Kagami, a Healer, smiled at them when he looked up from his phone. Furihata sat next to him and when he turned his head slightly he saw that Kagami was texting Aomine, a brave that was courting Kagami. Smiling at Kagami he said "Aomine and you make a great couple. Has he finally gotten inside-"

"What?! No Ahomine will never be my mate more or less inside me." Kagami said before Furihata could finish and if you were to squint you'll see a small blush forming so Furihata pushed on.

"Oh someone is guarding something. If you would have let me finish I would have said heart not your body, now why would have you thought that? Did he try?" Leaning in slowly Furihata smelled Kagami and as he thought the Healer had the perfume to mask an alphas marking on an omega. The perfume was made by Rabbit who was matted but she had pride for herself and by using some of their money she created a perfume that will hide heat and heavy marking. "Why do you have France perfume on you then?"

Everyone from the table heard Furihata's comment and a few got into the conversation making the blush grow a little more.

"M-My son has finally grown." Teppei was making a crying face but Junpei, a Rabbit and Teppei's mate, slapped the Brave behind the head. Many people wondered how they got together because even though Teppei was a nice Brave Junpei was a Rabbit and to be bonded with a Brave shocked the public, there was an article interviewing them but it didn't give the public much help since Junpei was smart enough to keep quiet to questions like that.

"Haha this is perfect, so Kagami is there more that your hiding from us~? Should we expect a baby or an engagement soon?" Izuki asked while making a face as if he was holding his laugh, which he was. He was a beta and a brave in a pack with Teppei and Junpei as well.

"First o-of there will be an engagement first I'm not going to risk having a kid first my mother taught me better. Second isn't it time for you to go to your college campus?" Kagami asked annoyed since he didn't want to answer Izuki's dumb questions. Like many education system they have middle schools next to elementary schools, to keep the ones that haven't presented safe, and high schools with colleges, so those that presented can find their groups and mates. Since the schools are next to each other there is always a big cafeteria, the size of a football field at the smallest, for the two buildings, and lucky for them the basketball team had the same lunch so at times they practice before they eat since they had an hour to do that.

"Oh you want me to leave now Kagami-chan? How rude and this time I don't have detention with that old lady who I swear doesn't look Lycanthrope to me." Izuki answered.

"Anyways Kagami you didn't deny that your with Aomine so are you?" Shinji asked with the cat face he does.

"I-I... FINE yes I may of sort of used perfume on myself because..." Kagami began to mutter annoyed "He might have bite me a few time while we here hanging out..." Even though he muttered it everyone on the table heard it clearly.  
>"Aomine-kun finally took my advice." Kuroko muttered out loud while sucking on the vanilla shake he had.<p>

"Awww Kagami don't act annoyed by it let your mate shower you with love." Alexandra sat down next to Kagami with a grin and slide an arm around Kagami grinning. She was an alpha as well, a Queen, but all she sees in Kagami is a son. She was their coach/Advisor since she's a history teacher now, all the seniors sitting around the table had her last year.

"W-What are you doing here Alexandra? Shouldn't you be eating with your wife in the teacher lounge." Kagami asked since her wife was an omega and her group of teacher was there at the time.

"But I came here to see how my favorite baby omega is doing. Good thing I came since now my little omega grew up and has a mate!" Alexandra grinned as Kagami Face looked annoyed but the blush made it look less threatening.

"Furihata how about you? Have you found your mate yet?" Kagami asked turning to the one that started it all trying to make the questions go towards him. Furihata at that moment was eating and to be asked that made him choke for a moment. Kuroko patted his back to help him, Rabbits were affected by kind gestures when they didn't expect it.

"I-I-I ummmmm..." Furihata may be a Rabbit but he wasn't like Junpei or Kasamatsu. He wasn't fully used to being a Rabbit since he was just seventeen and was still getting used to it. Kagami blush vanished and he smirked since it got the tables attention. A single omega with no one courting them was new so they wondered if anyone even try to court him when he was still a young rabbit. "I-I haven't been asked about that by anyone... Yet so I guess I'm lucky since school is erm... more important than finding my mate right now..." That was a straight out lie since three Braves tried on the week that he presented but he being a new Rabbit wasn't seduced but was scared and a lot of alphas looked at him strangely. Still no one needed to know that.

Kuroko looked at him with his emotionless eyes and Furihata already new that the alpha saw through that lie. Kuroko went on to say "Not for long though... This year will be the worst for you Furihata-kun. Many unmated Alphas will try to mate with you." _And I already know of a red King that is interested in you... _Kuroko thought to himself before shifting his eyes toward his phone and speak of the devil. It was Akashi

**Akashi- _Hello Tetsuya I will like a phone number from you._**

**Kuroko- _Depending on who's number it is. I already gave you kagami's and sadly for you he's already taken by Aomine._**

Kuroko waited for a moment before another text was sent and when he read it his face moved from annoyed to surprise for a second before it when to its plain state.

**Akashi- _I will like to have your captains phone number, Kouki. Its time for me to make my move as well for you if you want him._**

**Kuroko-_ I could just not give it to you, I know you can get it another way anyways._**

**Akashi- _You will dislike my other way Tetsuya, if you don't give it to me then I'll just have to ask him in person._**

**Kuroko- _You'll meet him anyways. Its xxx-xxx-xxxx_**

**Akashi- _true but I'll have something better planned now with his number._**

Kuroko looked up to watch Furihata for a moment. Even if he is a rabbit he won't be able to easily leave Akashi, the second most powerful King in Japan right under the President. He wondered if it was a mistake to give the number to Akashi, he didn't want to put his friend at risk and by doing that it seems he had. Furihata took out his phone and looked at the screen in confusion.

**Unknown number- _Is this Furihata Kouki?_**

**Furihata- _Yes who's this?_**

**Unknown number- _Akashi Seijuurou._**

Good thing Furihata wasn't eating when he read that because he would of choked to death. All that was going through his mind was that he wasn't going to have a good senior year.

**◣Rakuzan District◢**

"Should we be worried by the way he's smiling?" Hayama asked Reo who smiled along with Akashi.

"Its better that he's smiling than being mad, which Akashi will you want to be around with?" Reo commented and looked at Angel who looked back at him actually thinking.

Grinning with one of his pointy tooth he said "Depending if the mad him is the winning him. Anyways I wonder what made him smile like that" The Angel took out his phone and started annoying Miyaji by texting him.

"Oh my are you still courting Miyaji?" Reo asked and leaned in to look at the text Hayama sent.

"Not going to give up, I love the challenge. I can't wait to feel him in-"

"I don't think this is the right place to say your sexual desires Hayama, and in a table of alphas how careless can you be." Akashi stopped Hayama from saying more because he was slowly become annoyed at listening to the same thing for the past week. He wondered why Miyaji has yet to say yes and Angel when he was a Scientist.

"Aye Aka-chan." Hayama joked then started a new topic with Reo and the rest of the team at the table. Akashi muted him out as he thought of a certain brunette. If he had him in his group he will rise up in the government faster than anyone would expect. There was something special about the brunette, a special power inside him that has yet to blossom and he will be the one to awaken it, him and no one else.

**◣ In a English 4 AP class ◢**

"Professor Lion..?" Kuroko entered his last class and looked down at the teachers desk and walked toward it. "I have a question about last lesson." He said plainly while sucking on his shake that was half finished.

"I'm pretty sure you have most of it memorized by now but sure ask." Professor Lion said.

Taking out a book from his backpack Kuroko opened it to a page that had a painting and next to it a description. "It says here that this Omega is a Fallen Angel. What is that? I thought there were only three types."

"Ah yes the Fallen Angel." The professor said and took the book to look at it. "Its a myth, well till now that is. His fourth book was found one hundred years from his death and it was about the end of the twenty century. There is going to be a change in the Omegas and that's the Fallen Alpha, actually its the Fallen King/Queen. This omega is as powerful as a King/Queen or even stronger, who knows but in his writing he pitied them since Alphas will kill to have an Omega King/Queen. Strangely They have no special scent on them until their in heat. They can be a Healer, an Angel, or even a Rabbit. Ah they also can only give birth King alphas or Fallen Kings/Queens. He believes that the first one to pop up as a Omega King/Queen will then have thirty other in their country and if we have it here then you'll expect many Alphas moving in here. He wrote a small book about them if you really want to know more I can search it up for you." The professor handed back the book and looked at the Scientist.

"... Yes I'll like to know the books name..." Kuroko looked bored but in his mind he already suspected two of his friends of being a Fallen Alpha. _I really hope I'm wrong this time. If Furihata or Kagami are what I think they are then I hope they mate soon so no harm comes to them. _Kuroko thought to himself.

**◣ End of Chapter one- Introduction ◢**

**Hope you likes it, if you can review then that will be awesome I love reading peoples ideas.**


	2. First move

_**Main pairing- Akafuri, KuroFuri (talk of imasaku and aokaga)**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't have any right over the characters, the story was might thoughts though.**_

**◣Chapter two- First move◢**

"I'm home!" Furihata announced as he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking. She looked at him and smiled.

"Furi, how was your day? Did any alphas try to court you?" She asked and her smile grew. Asking that made Furihata sigh.

"Thankfully no. Is Aito home yet?" Furihata tried to change the topic to his brother who is a Soldier and his oldest brother who's a Scientist is already married in America with two kids, his wife is a sweet angel but then again their personality can always hid their true selves. He just hope the women was nice to his big brother.

"Not yet. He's out on a date with this nice Soldier, do you remember him? He's a friend from high school they had the sweetest crushes on each other I'm just happy they acted on it already." His mother said as she put down a bowl of rice and he gave his thanks then started gobbling. For some reason he felt rather hungry and he asked for three more bowls than he usually asks and his mother eyes him for a moment. "Sweetie do you feel alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah never felt better. I think its just because I used my brain more than I wanted to. I hand wrote half of an essay for English since Kagami was next to me so he translated most of the things I needed. I now need to finish it and type it out." Furihata said then asked for more meat and his mother gave it to him but complained that he'll eat everything and leave nothing for his father, since Aito will most likely eat out. "Well I think I need to stop eating or I'll waste hours that I can use to play video games."

Going up stairs he left his mother alone and by doing that his mother phoned someone. After the third ring they answered.

"What do you need Kaiya?" The man on the other line asked.

"My son is showing the symptoms you told me about. What should I do.."

"Worry not it doesn't mean he's going into a heat and blow his cover, for now. But... In a four month he will smell like one, there is no way to stop it. He needs to find a mate before the four months end or other unmated Alphas will force him to be in one. Its to late to keep him in hiding though, the first fallen Alpha has appeared it'll be on the news by tomorrow."

The mother sighed and then said "I know my son is friend with a Scientist I can influence him to mate with him. I won't force him to be with your son though, he needs to court him."

"Don't worry I looked over my sons phone and it seems he already ready to court your child."

"... I only care if the alpha will take of care of my son, I could care less if he comes from your family or from another. I'll call again when I sense he's heat coming." With that she ends the call.

**◣In Furihata's room ◢**

He took out his head seats and turned on his PS4 and logged on to place Call of Duty Advance Warfare. After he jumped onto a building and snipped an enemy he heard his phone ring. He glanced down at it since his kill was the last one and it was being shown to everyone in the match. He could hear the complaining from the person he killed but he ignored that since the text came from Akashi.

Nervous he went to the menu and left it on his character before reading the text.

**Akashi- _Now that we settled that I am in fact Akashi I will like to meet you Furihata. Right now if the your not busy._**

Furihata didn't want to get on the Alphas bad side since he was pretty sure that the other can read minds or something since he just knew if he lied he'll get caught.

**Furihata- _No worries I'm not busy. If you want you can come to my house and we'll see what to do next._**

After sending that he groaned trying to hold the scream of fear since he just invited the Akashi Seijirou to his house. He never knew he had a dumb side to himself but now he know for a fact that he does. It was to late for him to change it since Akashi sent back a text.

**Akashi- _Alright I'll be there in about an hour. Though I'll need your address_**

Kouki know that if he acted right then his house won't be the next crime scene.

**Furihata- _Umm its xxxx - - -_**

◣**S****eirin Library**

"Excuse me miss my teacher said I have to ask you to get this book." Kuroko said and by speaking the girl who was deep in her reading jumped and looked at him as if he was a ghost. Taking the paper she scanned it and looked back to see that now there was a redhead behind the short bluenette. Sniffing the air she wondered which was the omega and which was the alpha but didn't bother asking when she saw the new formed hickey on the redhead.

"Will you like two books or just one?" She asked.

"Two." Kuroko said plainly and then turned towards Kagami and asked "When did Aomine come? I didn't smell him."

"That... That bastard came when I was training outside and he just kissed me and bite me then left." Kagami said annoyed and covered the hickey on his neck with his hand.

"It just shows he cares. You smells like early heat so he had to show to any alpha near by that you're taken."

"But its not even a full heat!" Kagami groaned.

"... Did you just admit that you're taken by him." Kuroko asked and stared at Kagami. He noticed the small blush but it disappeared by the annoyance Kagami felt.

"I'm not his! I'm not no ones damn it I'll be a unmated omega for the rest of my life." Kagami promised something he can't keep.

"I doubt that. You'll fall in love with Aomine or another Alpha. An alpha and omega relationship is like a soul mate. Betas don't have that but they have something close enough to that when they find their partner." Kuroko said and muttered "And if you're what I think you are then you won't be able to be unmated."

"But still Aomine is a dumbass how can he be my soul-mate? What do you think I am? I'm a Healer not a Rabbit I have a chance to be unmated." Kagami said since many alphas try to get a Rabbit first than to go for others. "I bet if Sakurai wasn't mated with Imayoshi he would have tried to mate with him. I feel bad for Sakurai though since Imayoshi is an evil Scientist, probably leaves a lot of marks because of his possessive alpha instincts and goes in really rough with Sakurai. I bet they might also do those kinky things like chains and-"

"Ummmm! I um I got your books here um can I-I please get your ID to check it out for you two..." The student librarian said and her face was as read as a tomato since she most likely heard it all. Kuroko sniffed for a moment and smelled that she was a matted Omega and to hear what Kagami said must have brought thoughts up in her mind.

"Ye-Yeah. Here." Kagami actually felt embarrassed for talking in front of such an innocent college student, even though she was mated her alpha probably hasn't tried a lot of things. Yet. Both of them handed their ID and got their books and ID backs when she finished checking it out. They both left fast since the girl was still really red.

"Kagami I believe you're this. Read the book and actually finish it and them you will understand. A normal Healer won't be annoyed with a Brave's actions like you are. Don't get me wrong I believe your the soulmate for Aomine but not a Healer as you believe you are." Kuroko informed the redhead in which just confused the omega even more than he already was.

Kagami scanned the front of the book and read it out loud "A fallen Alpha... Oh I remember hearing about this it's a fourth type that will appear around... The time I was born... Shit and I was born here so what like 20 or something others will be like me? If I am one..." Kagami took a deep breath and then continued "I really hope I'm not I'll rather stay a Healer and mate with Aomine. Even if I'm not one I bet that Japan will be crawling with Alphas if the Fallen appear in this country."

"I'm amazed that you caught up with that without me having to explain it to you. But its from 30 to 100 that will appear in Japan or wherever they appear at, that won't be enough, thats a very small amount and will the millions of Alphas in japan alone, then again there is more mated alphas than unmated." It was true that 6% of the alphas in the world are unmated for their life's, some choose that or some never find the right omega. But all omegas find a mate since they are a little smaller than the alpha populations, even though many partners of betas and alphas with omegas try to have three kids to keep it at balance.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Kagami growled but it didn't affect Kuroko. "I know a little about this since before my mother died she told me about it. But my older sister who is an Alpha said I smelled like a Healer when she visited me a month ago."

"No one will know about it until the omega goes into heat. If an omega is in heat and smells like an Alpha then there will know and that country has the choice to let Alphas into their country or keep them out for their own Alphas to mate with the omegas. I'm not sure what Japan will do if they had the Fallen Alphas." When Kuroko finished talking his phone ringed and he checked the message.

**Akashi- _I've got a meeting with Furihata through a text. What's your move?_**

**Kuroko- _I have my own ways to court Furihata. After all I have four classes and Lunch with him._**

**Akashi- _That won't slow me down though._**

**Kuroko- _We'll see about that._**

◣**Furihata's house**

The doorbell rang and Furihata ran downstairs after fixing his room or anywhere Akashi might want to go and fixed himself since he knew the complete different in social class from him and Akashi. His mother already answered the door and looked back at him and said "Hmm a Akashi is here to see you."

"I-I know I invited him..." Furihata said and he saw that his mother just left them alone. The omega felt ready to challenge the other since he knew what was happening. A courting, his first courting. _And by such a handsome Alpha _He thought to himself as he stared at the red and yellow eyes. He felt as if he was in a spell since he couldn't stop staring at the other, well that was until the other finally spoke.

"Wanna go and play basketball?" Sei said with a smirk as he could tell what was happening to the other, he has that effect on even Alphas. Well when he isn't scaring the shit out of them. He held the basketball he found on the yard of the omega.

Furihata's eyes moved from the Alphas face to the ball finally feeling his brain work. _Damn it I'm a Rabbit I shouldn't be affected by this so easily! I wish I can grow faster so these stuff won't happen. _Furihata wished his next birthday to come sooner so he can get more braver around alphas, it happens to all the omegas during time but with Rabbits its the fastest.

"Its on. I'm not the same coward I was last year I've gotten a little more stronger emotionally and physically" the brunette smiled brightly at the redhead then leaned down to put on his shoes. He didn't see the small surprise on the alpha from the smile and it was already in the alphas mind storage as the first time his future mate smiled at him. The brunette stood up and said "The basketball court is a block away. I'll show you the way."

"Lead the way." Akashi smiled since then he can eye the others ass without him knowing, as if he hasn't already during their matches when the other was in it. _I'm not going to lose to you again Kuroko._

**◣ End of Chapter two- First move◢**

**Sorry for any mistakes and thanks to the reviews, expect for that one hater who I doubt bothered to read the first paragraph. I hope I get more reviews and such~!**

**Guest-san- I hope this was fast enough for you :3**

**Manami- Now they meet! Hope it didn't disappoint you**


End file.
